This invention relates to a method and apparatus for cooling livestock.
Livestock are often transported from the farm to the market in trucks or trailers. The transporting process places the livestock under considerable stress, and often results in weight loss and sometimes in the death of some of the livestock. This is particularly true during hot weather when the livestock become overheated during transporting.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for cooling the livestock during the time they are being transported from the farm to the market. A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved method and apparatus for cooling livestock, wherein the device can be mounted in existing transporting vehicles.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved method and apparatus for cooling livestock which minimizes losses due to weight shrinkage and death of the livestock during transporting.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for cooling livestock which permits the driver of a vehicle to selectively operate the cooling apparatus for cooling the animals.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for cooling livestock which is efficient in operation, durable in use, and economical to manufacture.